Revelation Collisions to conlusions
by MissLolo
Summary: Veronica gets a lesson in human behavior and revelations on choices she made in the past reappear in her present LoVe story... i guess that is where its leading to.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanficton so I hope I don't disappoint. Veronica gets a lesson in human behavior and revelations on choices she made in the past reappear in her present.

Veronica lied asleep on her bed with backup curled around her feet. Her father stood by the doorway silent, watching his only daughter sleep. He grinned and thought of the time when things were simpler and weeks weren't about the missing kids, cheating spouses, hypnotizing family members or bus accidents. But he knew that Veronica was strong enough to handle what came her way, but it still didn't stop him from trying.

"You know the girls can't get enough of me. I'm a star Veronica." Wallace said with a charming smile.

"Yeah well, lets, see where they are when you get crushed by South Hampton this weekend."

Wallace threw his head back and laughed. "A bunch of rich kids playing ball. Yeah, I'm scared Veronica." Wallace chuckled, waving his hands in the air as if he was in distress.

The bell rang for their class

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we are going to be doing something different with class. Because this is the study of human behavior…"

Logan walks through the back and slouches into his seat behind Jackie.

"Mr. Echolls do you have something for you?" Mr. Leung asked impatiently.

"Yeah, umm, no. The thing is…"

"I don't want to hear. After class, see me, got it."

Logan got up, standing straight, and said, "Yes sir," then saluted him, and went back to slouching in his seat. Jackie laughed at Logan's making of a scene and was caught.

"Jackie, you too." She rolled her eyes and gave a quick glance at Logan, who smiled back. Veronica saw and found this the least bit amusing.

"As I was saying. Human behavior is something to be watched constantly. A mood of people towards certain or because of the actions of people is what I want you to learn about… first hand. I've already pre-arranged you so don't even bother asking me to change. Here I want you to more or less find out the reason why your partner does the thing or acts the way they do. You have week in full people, get to work."

The bell rang ending class.

Veronica stood next to the door waiting. She heard Logan chuckling with Jackie and a nerve was hit. She steeped in front of him and Logan and Jackie stopped abruptly.

"Hey partner."

Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Reviews all welcomed greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is long cause a lot happens next one will be shorter. means Veronica's thought, not said out loud.

Veronica sat at her desk in her room looking through some college applications. She knew that it was only as matter of time that would decide whether she would go this college or that college. But Veronica what is this or that college?

Backup began barking and Veronica got up to see why. She opened the door and smiled.

"Now, I was thinking that you Veronica Mars was in definite need of some TLC. What you think?" Duncan said closing the door behind him as he came in slipping his arm around Veronica's waist.

"Well, I guess." Veronica said placing her arms around Duncan's neck and pulling in softly for a kiss. Just then Backup jumped at Duncan and bit him on the leg. Duncan yelled in pain as he was sure that the dog had gotten meat. Veronica immediately rushed to Duncan's aid, pulling away Backup from Duncan's leg.

"Backup chill."

Veronica said in a stern commanding voice. Backup stopped and walked away into

Veronica's room as if he had done nothing. He turned back slightly at Duncan and heaved in approval of what it had just done.

Veronica went in the cabinets and got out a first aid kit. She sat next to a whimpering Duncan and began cleaning him up. "Oh, it's not that bad. Guess rich boys aren't one for the pain huh." Veronica smiled weakly. After seeing that Duncan wasn't amused she continued, "He's usually friendly and only does that when he thinks that I'm in danger."

"So I guess he thinks I'm dangerous. Thanks." Duncan said somberly.

"That's is not what I meant and you know it." Veronica said tightening the bandage on Duncan and cleaning up.

Duncan pulled her down to him and kissed her softly. "I know. But I'm rich so the only pain I'm used to is the one's I don't remember or the ones that comes from a pill." Duncan said smirking. Veronica smiled back.

Veronica knocked on the door, three times, and there was no response. She turned to leave when the door swung open.

"Veronica." Jackie said annoyed. "I thought you were room service.

"Oh I am, see, I brought the assignment." Veronica said just as sarcastic as Jackie said, maybe a bit more.

Jackie wasn't amused by Veronica and it showed on her face but Veronica really could sympathize at the moment. Just then the door was opened completely and Veronica saw Logan. A nerve was hit.

"I'm not here for my health Logan, so if we can hurry up and finish this because I can see that we all have plans." Veronica said stepping into the apartment completely ignoring Jackie.

"Yea, sure. Jackie, maybe…"

"Whatever. It seems like she has all the boys here eating from her hand and I'm not one for leftover." Jackie said getting her coat and closing the door with more force than necessary.

"I always thought she enjoyed picking form others plate." Veronica said placing her bag down on the couch. Logan smiled at her remark and sat opposite of Veronica.

"Human behavior Logan. First question, why did you act like a jerk after the fight? Why didn't you just stop with the pranks and trying to retain your pride? I mean, was it really worth getting killed over. Was it really worth ending us over" Veronica said more accusingly than questioning him.

Logan just sat there. He was surprise, more like stunned that she even asked that, but it didn't show on his face.

"Are you really going to put this into the report or is this just for your own knowledge, maybe one that you can put into your laptop that has secret files on everyone you know. How bout this Veronica why don't you just call the cops on me now huh. Let me call you for help and have wanna be officer tell me that you're the one that landed me in there. Or in fact, accuse me of murdering someone I love. Pick Veronica?"

It was a standstill. Neither could speak, both wanted to yell. Veronica got up and headed towards the door, she stopped before she opened it.

Veronica eyes were burning from the urge to cry. "Human behavior asks us why we act or say things. I know why I do what I do. But I wonder if when you come home you can go to the mirror and look and not just break from what you see."

A tear fell from her eyes. Logan's stomach and heart ached. He stood up and said, "I wonder if you understand that everything that happened to you changed you and that you cant go back to the past thinking that it can be just as good as before, or think that you can still be that person, because it cant, you cant, it won't happen. Stop pretending Veronica that you can do "normal" because ever since then or maybe before, you were never one for normal.

Veronica slammed the door and rushed down the wet staircase and jumped into her car, her hair moist from the rain.

Logan stood there dazed and finally slouched onto the couch. He placed the remote on the glass table, motionlessly.

He stared at the t.v tears coming down his face.

She turned the ignition and drove. The rain and Veronica swept.


	3. Chapter 3

Third

I heard you wanted more Wallace so here it is. And for the question concerning if it is a LoVe fic, my answer is…

Veronica got home eyes red from 'not' crying, and the smell of rain stuck to her jacket. He felt like dirt. She opened the door and backup came rushing to her aid. She bent to pet him and looked up to see her dad making dinner.

"That's a good boy, you're always here for me aren't you. Always to protect me from the big bad boys." She didn't make direct eye contact with her father as she stood up from petting Backup.

Sensing that something was wrong and wanting to comfort her whatever way need be Mr. Mars said, "I know it was raining really hard out there. It looks like it got your face all wet too." He said trying to get the point crossed without much emphasis or invasion.

"Yea. No umbrella and I get soaked." Veronica said shrugging her shoulders.

"Honey, not to invade but I really rather not play charades and get to the point. What's wrong?" Mr. Mars walked over to the couch where Veronica was now sitting slumped with the remote in hand, and Backup curled next to.

"Mr. Mom is it?" Veronica said referring to the oven mitts covered with colored pictures of women cooking and serving.

"Veronica, stop avoiding. I know I've taught you well in that department but now I want you to tell me what is going on," he said with a compassionate voice.

"Dad, I'm good. I let something bother that shouldn't have. So, all I'll do with go to my room later on and ponder a bit about why I let it and laugh it off. I'll go through a semi-revelation about myself then think about something irrelevant to what I was thinking about in the beginning and wonder how I can come up with the most illusive stuff. Then …" Veronica said already gaining spirit in her voice.

"That's all I needed to hear." He kissed her on the forehead and went back to the stove where he served her a bowl of ravioli.

"This is what you put oven mitts on. For something out of a can?" Veronica asked quizzically of her father.

He looked at his oven mitts then back at Veronica. "The check out girl said it was 'sexy' on me. How could I refuse?"

Veronica shook her head despairingly.

Veronica drove into the Neptune's School's parking lot and found a parking

and found her usual spot taken up by Jackie's car no doubt. Veronica walked into the school and found a friendly face quickly.

"Two more days V. And I'm gonna bring the house down on the rich boy basketball team." Wallace said gleaming.

"Now is that Wallace being cocky. No, it can't be, now, can it?" Veronica asked sarcastically.

"Keep joking Veronica, Just wait till the game, and you will see. You are going to be there right?" Wallace said giving Veronica his much lacking puppy face on.

Veronica looked at him quizzically. Wallace stepped in front of her and held her by her shoulders.

"Veronica, please." Wallace started to bat his eyelashes.

"I'll…" Just then Veronica spotted Jackie with Logan. She was leaning too much into Logan for her liking. She couldn't tell if Logan was actually taking some part in the flirting or rather standing there and receiving it like a doggy treat. _But if it came from Jackie, it had to be one that was already used_. Veronica smirked.

"Hello." Wallace said, waving his hands in Veronica's face for her attention. He turned around to see what Veronica was looking at and sighed. He hadn't talked to Jackie since that night, so he really didn't now where they stood. But if reading body signals helped any, he would say they were not standing together.

"Sorry." Veronica saw the look of sadness on Wallace's face. She placed her arm around him. "Of course I'll go." Veronica said giving a friendly smile. "And don't worry about Jackie. She was never in your league any way. To be with you, she has got to be more than…" Veronica stopped herself when Wallace gave her the 'bad girl, go wash your mouth out' look.

The bell rang

Srry it took me so long to write this. i just had a lot of work to do. but i'll try to be more frequent. reviews are greatly welcomed. and thanks to everyone who already reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth

Lessons of the past come back to the present.

Veronica was eating lunch when a arm slipped around her waist. She turned her head slightly and was greeted by a delighted Duncan. Duncan gave Veronica a quick kiss hello and sat by her.

"You seem distracted today Veronica. What's going on?" Duncan said with concern in his voice.

From the view point Veronica had she could see that Logan was being the life of the table over there with the 09's. She cringed at the talk, _well spat_, they had at each other the other day. But it must have not been bothering Logan and if so, he didn't show it.

_Ahhh, why can't I stop looking and thinking about Logan? I have the perfect boyfriend right here. Maybe I did change, but so did Duncan and we fit well together. Don't we?_

"Veronica?" Duncan turned to face what Veronica was starring at and saw Logan. Sometimes he felt that maybe Veronica only went back to him because she wanted to be 'normal' again and slowly have everything the way it was before Lily's death.

"Hey, why don't you look at me instead of them?" Veronica said with a small smile.

"I could ask you the same thing cant I?" Duncan said getting up and leaving the table.

Veronica was speechless. She saw Logan looking her way and stared at him with all the harshness she could muster, which was a lot. Unexpectedly, Logan got up from his table and was walking over to her. Then the bell rang to end the period, and Logan walked right passed her table to class. Veronica let out a breath of relief. She got up and walked over to class.

At the Mars resident.

"What are you doing here? If Veronica see's you... You need to leave now." Mr. Mars said placing his hands on his ex wife's arm and pushing her out the door.

"Keith stop it. Stop it. I am Veronica's mot…"

"No, no you are not, You stopped being her mother when you walked out the door the second time. We gave you a chance to make it all up. We allowed for the explanations and the time away from us to be thrown under the rug. No, not again though. You left, and for…" Keith held his tongue. "Get out. You don't belong here anymore. This is not your family" Keith said with indignation in his voice.

End of school. The parking lot

Veronica was walking to her car when she saw the PCH bikers on their bikes surrounding it. She placed her hand in her bag and got hold of the taser she had kept for … special occasions.

"Now I knew you guys liked me, but come on now. I think this is a bit much, don't you." Veronica said grinning.

Weevil looked around like Veronica was talking to an imaginary person. "Wow, you really think you're special. Well I'm sorry I've lead you on, but what more can I say just that…"

Veronica stared angrily at Weevil. She cut him of by saying, "What do you want?"

Weevil smirked. He usually was at fairly good odds with Veronica but theses days they were on different sides, and the compromises that were usually made could not be. Weevil was handed a baseball bat by one of his buddies. He toyed with it and with a forceful hit, smashed in Veronica's headlights.

"This is for your boy Logan." Weevil took another swing and smashed in the other headlight. Veronica held tightly onto the taser. She knew wouldn't be able to get anywhere near her car without the guys blocking her way so all she could do for the time being was watch.

"You…" Weevil made three serious dents on the hood of her car. He gave a look towards the guys to show _he was the boss._ "Now…" he handed the bat back. "I want you to remember how much 'fun' I can add to your life if you continue messing up my 'work'. Got it."

Weevil began to walk away when he heard the disturbing and similar sound of a certain headlights being smashed in. He looked in the direction of his and his buddies' bikes, and saw Logan Echolls beating endlessly his bike with a metal pole.

Logan looked over to Weevil and smiled and continued to smash the precious bike to pieces.

"I'm gonna kill him." Weevil said under his breath, which was heard by everyone, including Veronica. Weevil and the rest of them began to run towards Logan.

I hope you like this chapter. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth

So if you think I own Veronica Mars or anything in it, then you're bugging. I don't even own the air that I breathe, at least that what my mom'z keeps telling me.

Disclaimer: yea so I don't know what this is for, but I'm sure its important… to someone.

Summary: Cliff notes version. Duncan/ Wallace, Logan/Veronica, Weevilamd Kieth Mars

Logan jumped onto a by standing car in a hitting stance.

"You better watch out Weevil. I'm sober right now, so me kicking you in the face this time… you wont be getting back up."

"Yea, you think that. I'm gonna pull your ass down here and beat you to less of a nothing that you already are." Weevil said trying to get as close to Logan without getting kicked.

"Woohooo." Logan hollered out loud, pretending to surf the car. "Come and get me you crusted, ill-mannered, worthless crap."

"That's it," Weevil said about to throw the metal pole at Logan in a distraction. But that plan was ruined when Veronica came up from behind and tasered Weevil from the back. Weevil looked like he was attempting to do the "Worm" and not convulsion in pain. Logan took his cue and jumped off the car and swung at a nearby pal of Weevil who was about to grab Veronica. The guy slumped to his knees in pain. By now a crowd was rearing its attention toward the cry of pain from the 'fearless' PCH bikers.

"Alright Ronnie this _our_ cue. Lets go." Logan said tugging at her arm to. Veronica took once last chance to taser Weevil's lying body on the ground and turned to run, or a light jog. Logan turned around and kicked Weevil in the rib then made a 'slight jog' to his car; Veronica beside him.

They both got in and Logan turned to look at Veronica, who presently had a look of pure content on her face. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Camelot Motel where they wouldn't be found.

In School

"Hey Wallace, do you know where Veronica is?" Duncan asked in a concerned voice.

Wallace turned around from closing his locker and saw Duncan's face, _presumably he didn't here the news._

"Veronica got into a fight with Weevil and his lackeys." Wallace saw the shock on Duncan's face. "Don't you have any trust in her? Come on. Veronica tasered Weevil, and he went flat. Logan was there too so…" Wallace said nodding his head.

"Oh, ok. Thanks man." Duncan said solemnly.

"Man, nothing is going to happen. It's Veronica." Wallace said trying to comfort Duncan.

Duncan's fist formed and his eyes changed, not in a bloodshot way but knowing it wasn't Duncan anymore. Duncan shoved Wallace into the locker and began hysterically screaming.

"Why? Why? Why?"

"Get off me man." Wallace said trying to pull Duncan's arm off him. "Get off." Wallace said louder and more irritated.

Duncan let go slowly, a blank stare in his eyes. Wallace fixed his collar shirt.

"What the heck..?"

But before Wallace could finish Duncan…

…….

Duncan got off and leaned on the locker. He dug his face into his hands and cried. Wallace just laid there on the floor, his pulse low.

Mars Office

Keith Mars was entangled with phone calls and papers about his wife's reason for coming. He'd been calling every contact he had.

"John, yea, Keith Mars. I was wondering if you could tell me..."

Keith talked, called, talked some more, made coffee, looked at his watch and through the screen door for Veronica, called again, and talked again. He hung the phone and rubbed his temples clockwise. _This is not good, but of course it wouldn't be good, it's the Mars family._

Camlot Motel

Logan parked the car and turned off the ignition. He had his hands clutched to the steering wheel. He didn't know what to think.

Veronica looked at Logan. She heaved and looked out the window towards the entrance of the Motel. She smiled when the vivid thought of her and Logan first kiss came to view in her mind. Then she shook her head and reminded herself of the situation hand. She looked back at Logan. Logan looked at her and held her gaze

_Damn she is… _"I know you're not one to play hideout and neither am I."

"So why are we?" Veronica asked folding her arms and leaning into the seat.

"Let me finish and I'll tell you, ok." Logan said annoyed at her need to be informed on everything. "Weevil wants me dead, I want to drink, see how that becomes a conflict. So I decide that I'll have some drinks…"

"Then get yourself killed, fine." Veronica said getting out of the car and slamming the door. She began speed walking to the entrance.

Logan got out of the car and jogged to Veronica he stopped and grabbed her arm turning her around to face him.

"Stop being a pissy brat ok. I don't know what's your problem but I don't care."

"You wouldn't would you? You're Logan Echolls, all you need to be happy is a 40 and some guys and drunk girls." Veronica said. She could feel the tears on the verge of coming, but she wouldn't allow Logan to see it, so she retrained it, burning her eyes.

"Don't. Don't act like didn't try. Don't act I didn't fight for you." Logan anger rose and so did his voice. Veronica turned her head away. Logan reared his head in front hers. "Everytime I see you, I..." _I just wanna be with you Veronica, hold you kiss you, love you. _Logan held his tongue.

"Let's get a room, two rooms ok." Logan began walking towards the entrance. Veronica lagged behind. She swiped her eyes and took a breath. _I wont cry for him. I have to stop crying for him._


End file.
